Talk:The Black Star (Quest)/Archive 1
So... What exacly is the difference between Azura's Star and the Black Star? The Black Star can absorb Human souls while Azura's can't? I'm confused... A whole lot... -LeiyaKerrigan 1:04 West-Europe. the difference is that an evil soul in in the blac star and you have to destory in in azzuras mission No It's not... I did the quest. You recieve a Broken Star of Azura at the sunken castle. You can choose to bring it back to the elf, OR Azura's shrine. I returned it to Azura and got send into the star to purge that guy. After that I recieved Azura's Star. So I ask again. WHAT is the difference? : Black Star absorbs Human(oid) souls or "black souls" like a Black Soul Gem, while the other absorbs only "white souls" or the souls or animals/creatures and other non-humans, like a regular Soul Gem. You purified it, so it won't catch human/argonian/elf/khajiit/vampire souls. --Deyvid Petteys 13:26, November 14, 2011 (UTC) You can take the Star to either the Elf or the Shrine, both trigger an event where you have to enter the star and purge the soul. If you took the Star to the Elf, you can trap Human and Animal Souls inside the Star. If you took it to the Shrine, you can only trap animal souls, but the Worshipper at the Shrine becomes a potential follower.Ganthrinor (talk) 13:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah thank you very much for that... Clear answer. I couldn't understand half of the explaination that is displayed on the Dark Star page... Translator much? -LeiyaKerrigan 15:07 West-Europe 14-11-2011 Sorry it wasn't clear, I had to clean the whole section because it was littered with incorrect data and spanish. Someone added the chapters/links (thanks for that) and I'm currently cleaning the last few typo's. New bug that needs to be added- the door to the Deluge may be blocked off by large bolders, when it should not. Saving and loading fixed this for me.XxSick DemonxX (talk) Black Star image I've got a cropped screenshot of The Black Star. Was taken on Ultra with 8x antialiasing & 2x TSSAA. should be a decent pic if anyone wants to use it. I don't have an account on this wiki so I can't upload it, but here it is - http://img265.imageshack.us/img265/1555/blackstarl.png TERMS AND CONDITIONS FOR COPYING, DISTRIBUTION AND MODIFICATION You just DO WHAT THE F*CK YOU WANT TO. 18:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Is this confirmed that The Black Star will also absorb creature souls? --Geotexan (talk) 21:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) In the quest it's stated that "Black Star is an infinite Black Soul Gem." As Black Soul Gems have always been able to take in creature (white) souls in earlier TES games, and can do so in Skyrim, I don't think this is a bug. 22:25, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Black Star Reference? I've been wondering, is this a possible reference to Black Star, from the anime Soul Eater? It seems unlikely that Bethesda would reference an anime, but I mean, it DOES have to do with souls and looks a lot like his shuriken. wadjet2 (talk) 04:12, November 24, 2011 (UTC) No not even close. it is a reference to black soul gems and the asura's star which has been in elder scroll's 1,2,3,4,5 which chances are, have been around a lot longer than your anime Zach9054 (talk) 06:15, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Missing text A portion of the text near the word "bretons" was completely omitted somehow. Couldn't find out exactly what went wrong. At any rate, this article could probably use an overhaul to make it sound more encyclopedic. --— Radical D (bother \ 21:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I've found Varen dead? I don't know, I was expecting one hell of a battle and all I've found was Varen's body, a lot of skeletons on the floor, an ash pile and the broken Star. Any ideas? Dairydian (talk) 13:56, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah, now I understand. Dairydian (talk) 13:59, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ah ha moment There seem to be reports of being able to repeat this quest a second time and reports of obtaining a second broken star. 'playing connect the dots' Strategies A VERY quick, but cheap way to finish Malyn and avoid the daedra althogether would be to back out of the conversation as he begins to say his last line before the battle begins ("And who are you to challenge me?!..."). This way you can easily run up and kill him while he is saying his final line. You can also quickly shout Ice Form on him so he won't get away. You won't have to fight any daedra once you do kill him, but just wait around the place you entered from until pulled out. This is an effective strategy for those not as highly skilled, or did not prepare well enough for the battle. Nevertheless, killing Malyn this way you won't kill any of the dremora thus you won't be able to loot any of the rare and valuable Daedra Hearts. The inside of the star is a platform, with circular stairs leading down to the bottom of the room. The 3 Dremora appear in the following place: The 1st spawns close to the top of the stairs, the 2nd one a little farther down from the first, and the 3rd one being almost at the bottom of the staircase. Taking each one on at a time is the best option, then going with Malyn. This is because the Dremora's powerful fireballs complementing his own formidable lightning attacks, Malyn Varen can prove quite a challenge. One option for those having trouble is to focus on killing Malyn as quickly as possible, then avoid the Dremora until the Dragonborn is warped out of the Star. Malyn is a Dunmer, so be aware that he is 50% resistant to fire damage. A full Unrelenting Force is helpful when fighting both the Dremora and Malyn, because it gives you time to attack them, it also gives you a chance to knock them off the map, however, you will have to be extremely precise, and being under them can make it a little easier. Whirlwind Sprint can be used to close the gap and begin attacking Malyn as quickly as possible. Ice Form is also useful, as it keeps Malyn from running away at the fight's outset. Another easy method is to use the Slow Time shout, which will allow you to run up to him as he attempts to flee and kill him quickly. Repeated uses of Conjure Flame Atronach or the Sanguine Rose are effective answers to the threats posed by both the Dremora and Malyn himself: the summoned minion absorbs attacks and deals damage, all while allowing the Dragonborn to attack from a safe distance. Alternatively, one could incapacitate the Dremora using Ice Form or Voice of the Emperor, then focus on Malyn or engage the Dremora one at a time. An Invisibility Potion, a high Sneak skill, and the Assassin's Blade perk can also be used to defeat Malyn unmolested, or to tackle the Dremora individually. The Atronach Stone can be useful here as it absorbs a portion of incoming spell damage, as can The Lord Stone thanks to its increase to magicka resistance. Potions that grant resistance to magicka, fire, or shock are also effective, as are weapons imbued with Damage Magicka or Absorb Magicka, such as the Staff of Magnus. For those who can become a werewolf, this a very good time to do so. As soon as the dialogue finishes, transform, and quickly sprint to Malyn, using the secondary attack to knock the Dremora out of the way. If you wish to kill the Dremora, make sure to feed on them after each kill, otherwise you may not have enough time to kill Malyn. Make sure that when you 'leave' the star, you run away QUICKLY, as every NPC in Winterhold will try and kill you. -- Nelacar can't be persuaded? I'm speaking with Nelacar. I have no perks in Speech, but 87 natural rating, and I'm wearing an Amulet of Dibella for a total of 102. I still can't persuade him (with or without the +15 bonus) of why I'm talking to him. And I'm not even trying to lie! Is there a bug and/or trick to getting him to accept the Persuade option? I almost wonder if my Speech is too high for some buggy reason, since the only other references to this problem were pointed out by people who tried with very high skill, too. 00:24, February 21, 2014 (UTC)kaelyne Foreshadowing Anyone else notice that, upon coing across Mayven's skeleton, two other humanoid shadows flank his corpse along the wall despite not being attached to anything? I'm going to upload a picture and add it to the trivia section, tomorrow, unless someone can tell me it'sjust my mind playing tricks on me. Like what Idid with the header, eh?Foxi Hooves (talk) 11:20, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :Apparently I'm not allowed to upload photos tothis wiki due to a nondescriptive permission error. Until I getit sorted out, here's the picture I was going to upload in reference to my previous post. If someone sees this before I get it figured out, can you upload it?Foxi Hooves (talk) 00:51, January 22, 2016 (UTC)